Fixing a Soul
by Ireul
Summary: Two people linked together by their damaged souls. They are drawn together by the fate of Hope in the end they find comfort with each other. YAOI ahead. Lemon in future chapters.


Fixing a Soul

_This is all happening in the paradox ending where Noel is left at Hope's guard._

''Hope. Hope! HOPE!''

Noel was yelling, but the director couldn't hear him. He was trapped in his mind with fear spreading everywhere, leaving his body paralyzed. He then touched Hope on his shoulder.

''Uhh... yes?'' Hope said with a nervous and quiet voice.

''Are you ok? I've been calling you for a while now.'' Noel was worried about him.

''Umm... yes, I'm fine. What did you need?''

''Let's go to wherever you live.''

''I have to work, Noel.''

''I don't think you'd do much right now. You look... weird. Let's go. You have to rest.''

Hope sighed. He didn't like being treated like a child. It was really important that he worked on the paradoxes, so he focused on that, ignoring his health. Still, he didn't feel like arguing with Noel, so he decided to let him have his way and led the way home. Well, it wasn't much of a home. It was rather big for just one person, but there were no personal things. No photos or anything like that. It's like his life was all about work. Noel was getting more and more worried about Hope. Not so much about the assassination but about how he felt. They have only been acquaintances now, but he still felt sorry for him. He was alone.

They have taken their shoes off and Hope gave the hunter some slippers since he wore no socks.

''Are you hungry?'' asked Hope ''I can make you something to eat.''

''Just lie down on the couch and let me worry about the food.'' Noel said and turned left from the door to a small entrance that led to the kitchen.

It was almost a perfect square. A counter was all around it and the wall facing the living room was empty so you could see the living room. The couch was facing the TV, but it looked like it hasn't been used a lot. Behind the TV there was a huge window from where you could see all of Academia. ''A romantic place to share with your lover at night'' went trough Noel's mind along with an image of Hope. He shook his head and started wondering why he was thinking of that; which of course sowed down the cooking process.

Noel was not used to kitchens. He used to hunt for the food and then cook it on his fireplace.

Hope was already lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Maybe it wasn't that bad having someone to look after you after all. He could finally just relax, something he hasn't done in a long time.

Quite some time passed when Noel finally called Hope.

''Eeeehmm... Food's ready!''

Hope got up and went to the kitchen. The food didn't look that inviting for a normal person, but considering Hope ate very little and it was mostly take out food, it was a pleasant surprise. It was a lot of food for him, too much food actually. He sat down at the table in the middle of the room and started eating without saying a word. They were both very silent: Hope was not one to talk much and Noel was still thinking about his thought from earlier. Why would he think of that?

Hope ate less than half before he started to get up, but Noel didn't let him.

''It's not healthy to eat this little.'' he scolded him.

''I'm not hungry.'' Hope replied and continued in walking away.

At that moment Noel got up and pulled Hope to sit back on his chair.

''It won't help that I protect you if you're going to starve yourself.'' joked Noel, but you could see that he was being serious.

''How often do you eat?'' he asked.

''One meal, maybe two a day.'' Hope answered unwillingly. He knew how this will go and he was not in the mood for arguing.

''Well, that's about to change.'' Noel was smiling.

Hope didn't know how to react. He wasn't used to anyone caring about him this much for a long time now, so he just sat there looking at the ground. Maybe he'd get comfortable around Noel eventually.

''Hope, I pulled you back so you'd eat.''

Hope slightly blushed and grabbed his fork. He stayed in the kitchen for a while, answering any questions Noel might have about his life.

After they finished eating Noel went to take a shower and Hope laid down on the couch again. He fell asleep. When Noel got out of the shower he noticed Hope was sleeping and thought it was kind of cute. Again, he shook his head and awoken Hope.

''Good morning sunshine!'' teased Noel and watched Hope as he sat up to give Noel a place to seat.

They talked for a while about themselves. Hope was curious how life had been being alone. He was also curious how the world was. They didn't even realize it, but the time was running quite fast. The sun has set and they could see the moonlit Academia from the window.

Hope yawned and Noel did the same soon after. He took it as a clue to go to sleep.

''Well, it's getting late. We should go to bed.'' Noel suggested and looked at a very sleep-lacking Hope.

''It's not that late...'' protested Hope while secretly wishing the hunter would keep insisting. He needs a better sleeping schedule; sleeping hours a day isn't very satisfying.

''How much do you sleep a day usually?'' asked Noel knowing he'd have to fix this too, like his eating habits.

''Four maybe five hours'' mutter Hope quietly. Noel rolled his eyes.

''You know what I'd say now, so I'm not going to. You're going to bed weather it's by choice or I have drag you there and tie you up so you don't move.'' He blushed and the director looked at him wondering why he was blushing. A few very awkward seconds passed, only then Noel realized what he said and turned away.

''Ummm... Are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Noel tried to hide his face. ''Can we go to sleep now?''

''Sure...'' answered Hope ''I'll show you to the guest bedroom.''

They walked to the end of the living room and opposite to the door they used to enter the house there was a small hallway with four doors. Hope's bedroom was the second door to the right, while the guest bedroom was second to the left. The other two doors were to the bathroom and to the cellar. Hope then remembered that he had to take a shower so he showed Noel to his room and went in the bathroom.

Noel was in the guest room at first, but then a little thought of mischief went trough his head. He got up and laid down in Hope's bed. When Hope finally returned from the shower in his light blue pyjamas, he laid down not noticing Noel until he hugged him from behind. Hope immediately panicked, and started violently shaking until Noel calmed him down.

''I'm sorry Hope.'' apologized Noel ''I didn't mean to scare you...''

''It's ok.'' answered Hope ''umm... what are you doing here?''

''Well,'' said Noel with a smile, ''I've been all alone. You know how much I missed human proximity.''

Hope smiled at that. ''Okay, just don't do anything weird.''

Noel was happy with that. They both turned to their own side and fell asleep. Noel was happy that he finally got the contact he needed and Hope actually got a decent meal and got closer to the advised amount of sleep.


End file.
